


Oops

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cupboard Sex, M/M, Sirius "no shame" Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t want to get caught!”</p><p>“So you threw me into the full common room naked and hard?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

When asked, Remus would say it was all Sirius’ fault. Honestly, if he hadn’t dragged Remus into the cupboard in the common room because he couldn’t wait, then none if it would have happened. But if you asked Sirius, he would blame Remus entirely of course. If Remus hadn’t had his hand on Sirius’ thigh all through potions and then snuck his hand to Sirius’ arse through his robes when they were walking back to the common room, they would never have been put into this predicament.

Sirius had simply had enough of the teasing and wanted to show Remus exactly what he was doing to him, which obviously required them to fuck in the common room cupboard. Well, that was until that damn Evans had insisted that she just needed to get her textbook from the shared cupboard. Sirius was already too far-gone in the pleasure he was feeling to have heard Lily say that out loud, but Remus and his werewolf senses wouldn’t let that slip. As soon as he heard the door click out of place as it opened slightly, he pulled out of Sirius and threw him straight into Lily, sending them tumbling to the floor, and making the common room go silent before bursting into laughter. 

After that, Remus didn’t really have a plan. He was also naked, but he didn’t also want to be seen by the entirety of Gryffindor, so he chose to just get dressed and stay in the cupboard while Sirius scampered off their dorm, with Lily’s voice chasing him as he ran. “Black, what were you doing in that cupboard?! You know what I don’t want to know. You better sterilise that thing because lord knows nobody will go near it until you have!”

Remus praised heaven for her intense dislike of Sirius at that moment because that meant that he wouldn’t be exposed like his boyfriend had just been, unless Sirius chose to exact cruel yet just revenge.

It seems that Sirius was feeling a particular fondness for psychological warfare that day, because he had left Remus where he was for a good few hours, getting antsy whenever he heard voices too close to the doors. Eventually though, he was greeted by the sight of two disapproving grey eyes as Sirius opened the doors and helped Remus out, after everyone had gone to bed.

He then sat down on the couch and Remus sat next to him, folding his hands on his lap like a child about to get told off. “Remus… what the fuck man?”

Remus looked down at the floor with an ashamed expression. “I didn’t want to get caught.”

“So you threw me into the full common room naked and hard?!” Remus bit his lip to keep from letting out a small laugh at how ridiculous the situation was. “I landed on top of Evans. Evans! James looked like he was ready to kill when I just laid on top of her, hard on pressing into her thigh!”

Remus, for the most part, looked sorry for what he had done, but still held amusement in his eyes. “You’re the one who wants to keep us a secret. Hell, I would have gone out there naked with you. Fucked you right in the middle of the common room, I don’t care who sees.”

“That’s because you’re severely kinky. It’s always the quiet ones, I should have known…”

“Well, I’m sorry, okay? It was wrong of me to push you out.” Remus bit his lip but a small chuckle still escaped, making Sirius glare at him sharply. 

“Oh, think it’s funny do you? I had my whole body on display!” Remus looked Sirius up and down , as if he was able to see him naked just now, and shuddered at the thought of other people being able to see Sirius the way he did, only spurring him on more. “My body, my muscles, my arse, my cock.” Sirius emphasised the last word by sliding closer to Remus so that he was almost on his lap. “The worst part, Remus? They all saw how turned on I was. I was hard and aching for you, Remus and everybody saw it. Everybody saw my desperate, submissive-“

Sirius was cut off when Remus pounced onto him, pushing him so they were laying on the common room couch, Remus on top of Sirius, and snogged him for all he was worth. When they parted, Remus looked at Sirius with a look that told him just how upset he was with the idea of other people seeing Sirius like that. “No matter what though, I’m the only one allowed to have it. Imagine their faces if they’d caught us with my cock in you.” Remus could feel himself getting excited by the suggestion. “Then they’d know that they don’t stand a chance, because you’re mine.”

“All yours, moonpie.” Sirius then reached a hand down to palm at Remus’ obvious and straining arousal. 

Remus however tried to life his body up out of Sirius’ reach so that he could gasp out, “this is a bad idea. Last time we tried to… in the Common Room, well you know…”

“You’re right, but James and Pete are awake in the dorm and I do believe Mr Lupin, that you left me only half fucked earlier.”

“I believe you’re right, Mr Black. You know what though? The Common Room is empty, there’s a convenient cupboard over there and I just learned a new silencing charm.”

“Oh, Moony you know just how to capture a man’s heart.”

“Shame there’s no honourable gentlemen to woo then, isn’t it?”

“I’ll have you know I am your knight in shining armour.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, now enough of this chatter, lets get you into that cupboard and out of those clothes… again.”

 

“Damn it I still never got that textbook, I’ll be back in a minute!” lily called to her friends as she went to open the cupboard door and was met with a sight that she never thought she would see, Sirius curled up in Remus’ arms, both of them fully asleep and obscuring her path to the textbook. When will they ever learn? Lily thought as she woke the two up and ushered them back to their dorm, smiling and telling them to find a hobby.


End file.
